


What He Calls Home

by MichaelTheRadarTech



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheRadarTech/pseuds/MichaelTheRadarTech
Summary: Hux is determined to say the least





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

OHux wasn't sure why he was awake at such an awful hour of the night yet his insomnia and restlessness kept him pacing. Gathering his things to head to the shower like he does in the wee hours of the morning when his sleep is absent he scanned his surroundings not to make sure he was alone more like to make sure he wasn't seen. Public showers aren't on the top of his favorite things so it seemed that insomnia had gifted him the gift of an empty shower as most in the Order didn't rise for another couple hours minimum. As Hux slips into the showers a loud sigh is released from his lips as he verifies he is alone like the many days before. The water is warm as the sands of Jakku a place he had visited once or twice before with his parents when he was just a child. Another perk of showering this early he suspects to his knowledge the water just got colder throughout the day. Hux steps into the water fully emerging his firey red hair a few strands falling into his line of vision. He is so immersed in the water as well as his thoughts he almost doesn't hear the showers in side room activate. Those showers are strictly for high ranking officials not even Hux himself has clearance to such a private shower as the ones bestowed upon the Orders most elite. To his knowledge no such person was visiting at this time. No doubt it was some Stormtroopers messing around like last weeks report filed by Phasma. Hux slipped on his tight uniform ready to expose such a rebel within his own Order as General it was his duty to ensure his troopers were performing to his standards. Hux threw the door open quickly only to see the form of a man skin soaked in the warm water he had just felt a moment ago. He froze not sure weather he should ask for identity (he would surely not have such an item on him in his current state) or walk away as he surly did not recognize this man at least from behind. He stood behind one of the pillars in the showers as to not be seen. He would probably get yelled at if this man was in fact one of the elite officers. Hux peeked around the pillar seeing the mysterious man once more. His body was slender yet muscular with a few tattered scars on his back but he had hair as black as a ravens yet appeared as soft as a pillow. Hux was taken back by the mans form not because he was bare since he had seen many men in the shower during his time in training but from the pure beauty. As quick as that thought past his mind the man turned in Huxs direction. Hux swore he could feel his heart jump through his chest in fear of being caught in such a position as the one he was currently in yet he realized quickly that the mans eyes were closed as the form in front of him was washing the suds from that raven hair Hux was just admiring. The mans facial features were not only matched by the beauty of his form it surpassed them greatly. He had a large nose yet it complimented the mans face well, beside it was two large closed almond shaped eyes and the softest looking lips he had ever bestowed his eyes upon. Hux made a dash for the door as quick as he could in the hopes he wouldn't been seen by the man after all he wasn't sure he could face the man he had been gawking at a few moments ago. Maybe he could follow him to his locker then get the name from the locker number. Even though that section of showers was private the locker room was for everyone in the Order. He told himself it was purely for the purpose of exposing the trespasser. Waiting silently in hopes that the man wouldn't notice him lurking in the darkness just out of sight. Hux heard the shower disengage and light foot steps on the cool title flooring he was also standing on. He held his breathe as the man passed by his hidden form a thin towel over his waist as well as one covering his thick raven hair. He watched as he approached the metal lockers retrieving his clothing and personal items. Just as the man started to dress a loud boom of laughter from a pair of Officers too deep in their own conversations to even notice Hux in the shadows walked through the doors catching his eyes. As they walk by still oblivious to Hux watching them silently a loud slam of a locker makes Huxs head turn sharply in the direction of the mysterious man. He is no where to be seen and must of made a quick exit before Hux had even noticed. Hux walked out of the shadows as soon as he was sure he was alone to check the locker number. Of course the Order had a list for everything and locker numbers corresponding with their owners was one of them. Number read R214 as quickly as Hux could he stopped by the office to check who's name that locker was under only to be stunted by what was scribbled on the paper below. A name he had never heard or seen before in the many personal records he had seen. Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had past from Huxs encounter in the showers and even with him going back at the same time every single night he had not seen the man again. He checked every personal record to ensure there was no "Ben" on his ship yet he knew that was the name he had seen scribbled on the log. Of course none of the StormTroopers had any sort of actual name so the thought of it being a Trooper using a nickname had been something Hux knew was possible. It couldn't be any of his officers as he knew every single one since he worked with them all daily. Even if he didn't know everyone's name by heart he knew that none of them looked as the man looked. Now it wasn't only the insomnia keeping him up it was the images of the man stored in his brain appearing when he closed his eyes. The only thing he thought of next was to ask Captain Phasma a women he had become close to despite his closed personality if she knew this "Ben". Surely if anyone knew the mystery man it would be her as she is in close contact with all the troopers and technicians who worked on the Finalizer. Hux approached Phasmas Quarters knocking stiffly against the solid steel door he wasn't even sure if she would be there at this hour since she usually made her nightly rounds. The door opened just as quickly as Hux knocked a beautiful blonde women starting at Hux.   
"Yes?" Phasma smiled knowing Hux never came to her door unless something was bothering him.  
"May I come in?" Hux smirks knowing that she was going to let him in regardless.  
"What's it this time?" She sneers letting Hux enter her dwelling. "Let me guess." Phasma shuts the door quietly. "Some idiotic Trooper upset you? Or did Kylo Ren have another episode with a command console?"   
Phasmas room was just as orderly as his own everything having a place it belonged to all except a large metal desk which seemed to be filled with reports.   
Hux sighed he wished it was any of those small minuscule complaints. He wasn't even sure where to begin with this one.  
"Not exactly." Hux sighed loudly thinking of how to say what he was about to say. "Do you know a "Ben" he must either be a trooper or Tech?"  
Phasmas face twisted into confusion. "Ben? No I don't think I've ever met anyone named such a bland name." Hux looked defeated and it was so obvious even Phasma could tell from across the room. "My dear who is this "Ben" and why are you so bothered by him?"   
Hux leaned against the cold metal desk with books and other papers thrown about. He knew he just had to tell her the entire story for this to make any sense. As he is explaining his rather embarrassingly awkward story his face feels as if it is burning up from just the details.   
"I still am pretty certain I've never seen or heard that name." Phasma sighed placing her hand on Huxs shoulder to comfort him the only way she knows how. "Are you sure you didn't read it wrong? What if the B was a R and you just couldn't tell in the dark?"  
Hux turned looking at the women before him. Wait. If the B was actual an R... Ren. Kylo Ren was the only one on board who had Ren in his name. He was certain it was in fact a B so he quickly dashed that thought.   
"No Phasma it was in fact a "B"." Hux stood up quickly. "Even if it was a R it couldn't be Kylo Ren! You've been here longer then me have you ever seen him without that forsaken mask?"   
Phasma shakes her head no quickly. "No. I didn't mean to upset you. I doubt Kylo Ren is even human much less an attractive one."  
Hux nodded in agreement "Exactly. He probably wears that mask to hide his face because it is disfigured."  
The pair talk for a while longer trying to devise a plan to figure out exactly who this "Ben" was but after a couple hours any of their ideas seem hopeful at best.   
"Well I've got to be going Phasma sorry to have taken up so much of your time." Hux walks toward the door running his hand through his hair.   
Phasma stand up to walk him out. "I wish I could of been of more help. I'm exhausted from training today and still I have to do personal reviews of all the StormTroppers in the morning."  
Hux suddenly stops dead in his tracks. "What? You have to do yearly reviews on all the troopers individually tomorrow?"   
Phasma sighs stretching as she nods. "Yep every single one of them." Then as if lighting struck her she jumps. "Why don't you do all the reviews on the male Troopers? You could ask they take helmets off when you speak to them then there you go you'll find your mystical "Ben"!"  
Huxs heart feels as if it skips a beat for the second time in a week. That was probably the most sane idea he had heard all night. He agreed and went back to his quarters in a hurry not sure if he could wait till tomorrow.


End file.
